darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Zilyana/Strategies
Commander Zilyana is the commander of Saradomin's forces in the God Wars Dungeon. She shares the same combat level but has different amounts of life points and max hits as the other God Wars generals. She has very high life points, only surpassed by Kree'arra and Nex. She also has the highest attack speed out of all of the bosses and has a max hit of 1900 with both her magic and melee attacks, which combined with her fast attack speed, may prove fatal for inexperienced players. Zilyana is known for dropping the Saradomin amulets, which with a Chaotic remnant, can create more powerful amulets. Her best drops, however are the Saradomin hilt and Off-hand Armadyl crossbow which are very expensive. The hilt is used to create one of the most popular godswords for players. Attacks .]] Zilyana only has two different styles of combat. Like General Graardor and K'ril Tsutsaroth, she only uses her secondary combat style in melee range. Both attacks have a max hit of 1900. * Melee: Zilyana swings her sword at her target, which deals high damage. * Magic: Zilyana's sword glows and hits the player(s) in her room with lightning. Due to her fast attack speed and the animation of this attack, Zilyana will also launch another attack mid-way through the animation. Recommended Equipment/Tips Magic One of the popular ways to kill Zilyana is with a spell with high-levelled magic equipment, as it provides decent magic and melee defence, which will ward off her attacks better. When using magic to kill Zilyana, players are recommended to stay on the western side of the room, one space away from the middle of the wall. This is because when she spawns, Growler is within range of Dragon Breath and players can kill him while they are killing Zilyana also. Players are recommended to save up adrenaline for Sunshine, otherwise kills will take too long and end up with shorter trips. When Zilyana and her guards are killed, return to the spot again to repeat for the next kill. Occasionally, Growler may spawn one square too far or close to the player's spot. If he spawns too far, simply use Chain to damage him; if too close, move back one square so he can be attacked with Dragon Breath. Caution: Blood spells from the Ancient magicks spellbook will enrage Zilyana, increasing the damage of her own attacks. # Does not work with LootShare. Melee Another popular combat style, melee equipment has good melee defense but very low magic defence; players using melee equipment will find themselves having a harder time defending against Zilyana's magic attacks. Players are advised to save up adrenaline for Berserk, but players must be warned that they may use too much food while killing her because of her accurate attacks. It is optional to set up near Growler to use Flurry as it will also damage Starlight at the same time. # Does not work with LootShare. Ranged Ranged is seldom used, as despite the excellent magic defence it provides it has very poor melee defense, resulting in heavy hits from Zilyana and Starlight. Despite this, players with the Sharpshooter aura and dual ascensions/noxious longbow will have similar kill times to melee and magic. Players are recommended to set up next to Growler. This is because when Zilyana moves in to attack, players can use Bombardment, hurting her, Growler and Starlight at the same time. # Only fires Bolt racks. # Does not require ammo. # Only fires Hand cannon shots. Also has a chance to explode. # Does not work with LootShare. Category:Strategies